Gemini
by Super Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: Syaoran can't help but reminese about a girl from the past and at Sakura's b-day party she shows up. Will Syaoran still be with Sakura or end up with the girl of his past? SS RR


A/n: This Fic. Is based off the Manga Version, not the anime so Syaoran-kun was never engaged to Meiling and there is only 19 cards. Sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp Does  
  
Gemini  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cherry Blossom petals fell lightly on the ground as a gentle wind blew. A boy with deep brown hair and gorgeous chestnut eyes lie on the ground gazing into the cherry blossom tree with petals falling off on the ground and on him. He let out a sigh as he caught one in his hand and thought about someone  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Syaoran was pacing in his kitchen. He was extremely nervous and the bad thing about that was that everyone could tell. He opened the fridge and grabbed two orange sodas, which shook in his hand as he walked towards the table, and put them down. He took a seat and began repeating the same words in his head until the doorbell rang snapping him back to reality. "SYAORAN! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!!!!" his sister yelled. Syaoran took a deep breath and began his long walk from the kitchen to the front door. When he got there his sister walked off as he froze up. "Hi Syaoran." A girl with long brown hair and twinkling green eyes said as a light blush formed across her cheeks. Syaoran stood in front of her horrified. "I said Hi Syaoran." Her words finally sunk into his head and he managed to say "H..Hello p.please, come in."  
  
The girl followed Syaoran into the kitchen and took a seat as Syaoran gave her a soda. "Two years sure has been a long time. You've grown up." She said to Syaoran while smiling. He nodded and took a seat. "Syaoran, you seem nervous. Are you alright?" she asked looking at him in concern.  
  
"Well.." He trailed off. He had no clue how to break this news to his childhood friend. "I met someone in Japan."  
  
"You did? That's great!" she said happily because she knew Syaoran always had trouble making friends. "Who'd you meet?"  
  
"A really nice girl." Syaoran said suddenly wishing he wouldn't of used the words really and nice together in the description.  
  
"I see." She said soberly as she put down her soda. "Is she nicer than me?" she asked him, tear burning in her eyes. Syaoran tried to speak but was cut off. "I guess this means the engagement is off." She got up and began to walk away. "Wait!" Syaoran yelled causing the girl to stop and look back at him. "Can we still be like before? Can we still be friends?" The girl turned back around facing her back towards him so he couldn't see her tears. "Not today, maybe in the future, but not today. Goodbye Syaoran." She then left the house leaving Syaoran feeling upset but at the same time as if a great burden had finally been lifted off of him. He grabbed a paper and pen and began to write a letter.  
  
*FLASHBACK END*  
  
"I wonder.. Did I make the right choice?" Syaoran asked himself as he lye on the ground with his eyes shut. He suddenly heard someone respond to his question. "Right choice about what?" Syaoran opened his eyes to see a smiling girl with short brown hair and emerald green eyes standing over him. "Oh hey Sakura. I was just talking to myself about lunch. I think I shoulda had the pasta instead." Syaoran lied.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sakura said as she bent down and sat next to Syaoran who was still lying on the ground. "Well the spaghetti was good but the deli is always good too so no need to worry Syaoran. They both were good." Syaoran chuckled a bit and Sakura stared at him confused. "What's so funny Syaoran- kun?"  
  
"Well it's you. You can have a conversation about anything. It's really cute." Looking her way, he noticed she was blushing. "You look especially cute today." Sakura's blush deepened. Just the effect he was expecting. He smiled at his accomplishment.  
  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You just love to see me blushing and get embarrassed, don't you."  
  
"Yep." Syaoran said causing Sakura to get angry and storm off. Chuckling, he watched her walk off. When she was out of sight, he headed in the opposite direction.  
  
He set his books on the counter as he walked into the house and headed towards his room. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number. "Is it all set up? Ok. I'll change and be there in fifteen. Who's bringing Sakura? Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye." He placed the phone on the hook and slipped into his favorite baggy khakis and dark green muscle shirt. (Kinda like his clothes in TRC. Hee Hee. Oops sry. I'll stop talking) Memories flooded back to him as he drove down the street.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
A girl with long brown hair and twinkling green eyes looked into a lake smiling. "Look at the fishys! Aren't they cool?" she smiled trying to make the heartless Syaoran smile. Suddenly, she lost her balance and began to fall until a hand grabbed her wrist. "Gimme your other hand." The girl did so and he pulled her up. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Syaoran." Turning, he saw a girl with long brown hair and twinkling green eyes staring at him. "Yes?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The girl walked up to him and just examined his face causing him to stand there in utter confusion. Grabbing his hand she again muttered "Syaoran.."  
  
"Yes." He replied again as the girls face began to well up with tears. "I'll be living in India for six months. My dad has to go there for his job."  
  
"That sucks." His voice went from sad to hopeful. "But you will be coming back, right?"  
  
"Yes but." she trailed off thinking before she spoke again. "I have a confession." She clutched his hand tightly. "I.."  
  
"LI-KUN! SAKURA-CHAN'S ALMOST HERE!" Tomoyo's voice broke into his memory and caused him to come back to reality and hid, waiting for Sakura to come in. Walking toward the door Tomoyo said. "Sakura-chan, you can come on in, I'm home."  
  
Confused at the darkness of the house, she walked in slowly until Tomoyo flipped the switch and arms wrapped around her quickly, not letting her go. The person's grip on her was tight and she couldn't move an inch. Terrified, Sakura screamed as the lights flicked on and there was a yell of "SURPRISE!" Sakura's eyes widened as she realized all of her friends were in the room and Tomoyo pulled a string that caused a banner that said "Happy Birthday Sakura", to unfurl.  
  
Sakura's face lit up with excitement until she focused her attention on the man whom was wrapped around her. "So you didn't forget about me birthday?"  
  
"Of course not." Syaoran said before he kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday Honey." There was much laughter and fun through the night but eventually everyone left until all who remained was Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Syaoran sat in a chair and let out a sigh.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'She's angry with me. I hope she forgives me one day.' Syaoran thought as he picked up his luggage until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around and suddenly someone planted their lips upon his. "Hurry back Syaoran."  
  
"I will." He said to the brown haired girl and left.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to see Sakura standing in front of him. She just stared at him before pouncing on his lap and twirling his hair. 'She's acting really strange.' Syaoran thought, as he looked her in the eyes, something about her wasn't right.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN! TOMOYO SAID WE COULD BORROW TWISTER FROM HER!" came Sakura's voice from the other room. When she stepped into the room she gasped. She was looking at a girl who looked exactly like her. All Sakura could do was say "I.Is that me?"  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me any ideas, suggestions, and what you think so far. Thanks! 


End file.
